Rise of the Fallen (Reboot)
by Azixori Mayhistari
Summary: Harry Travels backwards through time learning the necessary skills to defeat his enemies, and protect his friends... Some he doesn't even know he has, but can He protect everyone from themselves? (insanity to follow bear with me i'm still new to this)


The World Destroyed, the People scattered across its scared face. Humans the last living society, Magical Humans. The war they began destroyed the country side leaving nothing but barren wasteland in its wake, and yet they carry on.

If it weren't for this societies unique ability to adapt, with innovation and millennia of knowledge allowed them to survive and prosper in a world torn apart by war.

2 Years Prior

Harry walked into what could be described as the largest battle he had ever seen. Hogwarts, Once the most prestigious school in Europe, now lay in total ruin, Towers crumbled, Ramparts Torn asunder. Bodies littering the grounds of the once magnificent castle, Harry watched as family members attempted to identify the mangled bodies of friends, allies, and Family. With guilt in his heart he watched and wondered how he could have changed the present, _if only we had followed Dumbledore's instructions sooner, so many lives could have been spared this suffering, if I had been a little stronger, a little wiser._ Then he realized he did exactly what he needed to do to prevent Great Britain and by extension the world, from falling under the iron hand of Voldemort.

Six months prior he left his school, his home to carry a burden no man his age should have to have carried. Dumbledore guarded the secret of Voldemort's downfall very closely only revealing it at the last moment to the one person who could carry it out, Harry. He knew that he would have to willing sacrifice himself to protect the people he loved. Yet managing to stand before the man that had sworn to kill him was no easy feat. He was tortured, persecuted and chased for months on end until he had finally removed the dark lord's last flagging grip on immortality. All of the Tom's horcruxes were gone, and the self-styled Dark Lord could finally be killed once and for all.

He entered the Great hall to face the people he had been fighting his entire life to save from the war they were currently embroiled in. To his surprise everyone was lined up in the hall, waiting for him each in turn giving him some form or reassurance that this fight wasn't his fault and thanking him for sacrifice to save them. Overwhelmed by the amount of sadness in one building, that they all had endured on his behave because he was too afraid to face his own demon's. He walked through the hall being thanked and greet by friends, family, and in most cases complete strangers, it was almost as if he had walked back in time to when he first entered the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid.

Hours later, after the fighting across the castle had died down an eerie silence descended over the ground of the school. The Survivors, most were battered from the fight, wept for lost friends and family, they knew what the price of fighting in this war was, and it didn't make the payment any less painful. Harry walked over to the Head of the Great Hall, approaching his friends who were inspecting the damage caused by one Bellatrix Lestrange had unleashed upon its stone walls whilst dueling Molly Weasley. The once beautiful motif's in stain glass little more than wire and bits of glass hanging in there place. He watched sadly as the Weasley Clan gathered around the broken form of Arthur Weasley, the one man he considered his father in all but blood, now laid dead before him, and struck down by a curse intended for him. His face looked peaceful; his featured illuminated by the moon and the one surviving star that existed in the frame of the stain glass windows. He remembered in that moment as he watched Arthur felt something snapped with in him, Anger, Rage, pain all came to the surface and all demanded one thing. The death of those who would stand against him and take those he cared about, he split the man in two with sctumsempra with no remorse in his eyes. And the Hate never left him from that moment on, from that moment he only knew fury, to protect his friends and his family he would have revenge for all those that died protecting his home.

As the night burned on, the attack renewed, with many death eaters and Werewolves attacking the still surviving members of the vanguard that protected Hogwarts, Attempt after Attempt was made on those who tried to kill those closes to Harry and yet Every time they were cut down without mercy by the man they sought to scar. Minutes stretched to Hours, and still no sign of Voldemort Entering the battle, " _Coward"_ Harry thought to himself, and just before dawn the cold clear voice of Voldemort rose above the tree's calling to Him, and the only thought running through his mind was _"This is it."_

"The fight is over! Surrender Potter and you will not be harmed, I see no reason for more blood to be spilt this night over a boy!" the Cold voice of the Dark Lord rang out over the tree of the forbidden forest. As he spoke the Death Eaters began to recede from the battlements of the Castle, "Tell me you're not thinking about it Harry….." Hermione's Voice broke the eerie silence that hung over the court yard and put words to whatever person present was thinking.

Harry heaves a great sigh running his hand through his unruly hair "I don't know Hermione, I really don't know." He turns his head to the sky as though the stars would give him the answer's he was looking for.

Forbidden Forest Twenty Minutes later

Harry Walked through the Dark forest, branches and tree's brushing against Him as he walked to what would most certainly be his death. As he approached the clearing where he knew the dark lord stood waiting for him, a sense of Calm pervaded the air, nothing moved, no sound, no wind, almost as if the world was watching and waiting for what happened next. Breaking the Tree line, the Death Eaters stood rank and File on either side of their lord, with the inner circle, or what was left of it standing on either side of him.

"Ahhh Harry Potter, Accepted your fate at last." Voldemort raises his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" The Emerald Green Curse struck True and the boy who lived Dropped to the ground along with his Enemy.

Harry found himself in a forest, not unlike the one he had just left, except it wasn't dark or foreboding it almost seemed welcoming, with light streaming between the trees, and bird in the air, white cloaked figures flirted at the edges of Harry's Vision.

"You Brave, Brave Man. I am Proud of you Harry." The voice of Dumbledore came to Harry from his left, the man in question wearing His usual albeit strange ensemble of color simply brighter. "Professor where are we?"

Dumbledore looks at him appraisingly, "We are No where and Everywhere, This places…" He waves his hand around. "Has no definition, It is here and its not, it exists out of time, this is not your death Harry, This is your rebirth and when you leave, You will be able to save those who have lost their way."

Harry Looks a Dumbledore Strangely, He knew the old man was strange but rarely did he speak in riddles. "You seem confused, allow me to show you." The Scene around them changes to that of the forbidden forest as it was just before Harry appeared with both the Dark Lord and Harry's body lying on the ground, the death eaters all in various states of panic, but what was different about this scene, was that it was all in freeze frame.

"You see Harry, You are not dead, but you are not alive, Power courses through your veins, you still live, but not in this time any longer, now you have a choice. You can return and attempted to defeat the coming darkness as you are now or, you can return to the cause of your power and train to be the warrior this world will come to need." 

Harry Silent stares at the scene before him and slowly it shifts to what it would look like if he had given up. All of his friends, loved ones and countless others who would lose their lives, should he not fight. Hogwarts stands in ruin, the Tower's broken the walls laid bare against the power of the dark, Bodies strewn across the field, both friend and foe, broken and burning the last beacon of hope fell to darkness in the black Blaze of Fire, the moon hung high over the world almost in silent mourning to the atrocity that had happened here.

Harry looks back and finds seven figures standing behind Dumbledore, "You are the only one who can stop this, however should you choose to other's standing willing to take your place but none will be able to stand the coming Darkness that your enemy will reign down upon those who stand against him." Dumbledore stays in a solemn voice. "However should you choose to fight you will return in time to this point, will you fight the coming darkness?" Harry Simple stares transfixed at horror laid bare before him.

With a wavering voice, "I will fight so I can change this…. "Dumbledore interrupts him. "No Harry you cannot change what has already come to pass, only what is to come." Harry simply Nods and his entire world become nothing but burning white flames.

Hall of Prophecy 3 Years Prior

Harry appeared in the hall of Prophecy Watching as the shelves upon shelves shattered he was stuck, he saw himself running towards the death chamber, but a voice at the back of his mind was telling him to run towards the cascade. Against his better judgement He sprinted fully into the swirling vortex of Time magic, only to find himself at the base of Mount Everest.

"Come Chosen One, There is little time and you have much to learn in 3 years, to prepare for your fight." One of the Seven Robed Figures that had stood behind Dumbledore in his "Dream?" he really didn't know what to think of that. The Robed Figures removed there Hoods showing aristocratic features, 4 of the Seven had long ears and flowing Hair.


End file.
